The End
by Evilvampirebunny
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were lovers before he ran off on his quest for power. Even now, years later, when they meet again on the battlefield, they should be killing each other but find themselves confessing love. Not needing words, they decided to die together, their eyes said it all. Death together, then an eternity with each other in the next world was perfect.


_I wrote this in like 15 minutes and then I didn't bother reading over it again or anything because I knew I would just end up hating it and erasing it, but I decided to just leave it alone and post it, so here it is._

_Extremely sorry for how many mistakes there may be. Sorry about characters being OOC, sorry about how far-fetched this is because something like this would never happen, I know that people wouldn't just stand around waiting right before a battle as those two were talking, but it's my story so I had that happen so at the same time my response if you had a problem with it would just be, "Deal it with it or just don't read it"_

_Anyway, I'm done rambling. _

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

_And, I hope people enjoy this._

* * *

This was it. With the ninja of the five nations as their audience, they would end it. There was no other choice.

With Naruto leading them, the group made their way towards the enemy.

Madara, Zetsu, and Sasuke led the other side. Their group was noticeably smaller, but that would just mean each person was strong enough that they didn't need more. Numbers didn't matter. Strength and skill was important.

His group stopped, but Naruto kept going, his eyes focused on Sasuke, completely on the raven haired boy, his enemy, his comrade, his rival, his best friend, his love.

No one said anything as Naruto walked forward, they simply watched, wondering what he was doing. They all knew at least a bit of the history between Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, and they had been ordered to make sure the nine-tails didn't fight the Uchiha.

Madara stopped, along with Zetsu and everyone else there to back them up. Sasuke kept walking, his eyes focused on Konoha's knuckleheaded Ninja.

No one from Sasuke's side said anything either. They simply watched as the blonde and the raven haired boy met in the middle of the field.

Not hesitating at all, the two boys took each other's hands, staring into each other's eyes, Sasuke showing no emotion unless you looked closely at him and you knew how to read him. Naruto was clear with his emotions, anybody would be able to tell he was in pain, he was angry, and just plain sad.

"So this is it?" Naruto questioned.

"It would seem so." Sasuke replied, struggling to keep a calm, relaxed demeanor, but that was pointless because even he couldn't pretend he had no emotions all the time.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, shocked as he saw a tear slide down the raven's cheek.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke responded, hating that Naruto affected him so much. He knew he couldn't deny it now, he still loved the stupid blonde, he wished more than anything that Itachi never had to murder everyone, he wished he hadn't ended up obsessed with revenge, he wished that Naruto wasn't the nine-tails Jinchuuriki, and he wished they could have both grown up without the pain and loneliness and they could have just met and fell in love like normal people. But normal wasn't something that existed for Naruto and Sasuke. Everything about them was abnormal.

"You're crying." Naruto pointed out dumbly. "So are you!" The Raven exclaimed, wiping furiously at the traitorous tears leaking down his cheeks. Naruto reached his hand up, touching his own wet cheek, "Guess I am." He looked like he was somewhere else entirely, not focused on what was happening at all; he seemed lost in his own world.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and released one of Naruto's hands so he could snap his fingers in the blonde's face to get his attention again. Naruto jumped slightly then focused on Sasuke again, as soon as he had gotten the blonde's attention Sasuke took Naruto's hand again.

Neither was sure who initiated it, but one moment they were simply watching each other with tears in their eyes, then they were kissing. Neither of them cared that there were countless people watching, they didn't care that they were supposed to be enemies, they didn't care that they were to kill each other, all they cared about was that for the moment they were there together.

They reluctantly pulled back, trying to catch their breath, eyes locked together again.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke told him, not knowing what he was apologizing for, but it didn't matter because either way he knew that those words meant nothing now.

"It's too late to apologize, Sasuke." Naruto informed him.

A sad smile came over Sasuke's face, "I love you," he said, feeling relieved that after so long he could tell Naruto that again. "I love you too." The blonde responded.

No one could hear the words that were being exchanged by the blonde and the raven, and all they knew was that something had made them both cry then they were kissing then they were back to holding hands. The Uchiha's tears were something that shocked both sides enough that they didn't really pay attention to the kiss. Sasuke Uchiha was the coldhearted enemy, so how did the blonde manage to get the boy to cry right along with him?

Naruto released one of Sasuke's hands while the other gripped tighter. They each pulled their hand back, preparing to attack.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

And with their yells they moved their hands forward, each of them hitting their mark, each other's chest.

No one knew how to react to that. They simply stared, some were sad, some were mostly unaffected besides being a bit shocked, some wanted to try to do something but for some reason they all stayed back. Madara was highly annoyed at the young dying Uchiha but he did nothing.

Sounds of pain escaped Naruto and Sasuke's lips as they fell to the ground beside each other. As they lay there, dying beside each other, they each looked at the other, their hand still gripping each other, as the other lay limply at their sides, "The end," they both said, chuckling then wincing in pain.

And that was it for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They had died with the one they loved, and finally they were at peace. The rage, the pain, the hurt, the sadness, it was gone. They were free to be with each other in the next world, along with their families.

They were happy. Death was the best thing for both of them.


End file.
